


The Dilemma of Kurosawa Dia

by Molnija



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Love, just a dumb short diariko thing that leads nowhere but i needed to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molnija/pseuds/Molnija
Summary: Kurosawa Dia has a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> really, this leads nowhere. I just kinda needed to write my Diariko feelings out, and making Dia hopelessly pine for Riko seemed like the best way to do this at 2 AM. //shrugs
> 
> someday I'll write a conclusion. maybe.

Kurosawa Dia has a problem.

Admittedly, that is a little bit of an understatement, as there are many things in her current state of life that could be considered as such, but the one big figurative elephant in the room is taking priority.

Her dilemma is very hard to describe. One could call it ‘beautiful’ or ‘adorable’ or ‘breath-taking’, but so far she has at least come to the conclusion to simply name it ‘Sakurauchi Riko’.

Or, well, not _precisely_ the second year in question but rather the idea of her that seems to be taking up all of her thoughts lately, for reasons she does not quite understand. In fact, there are many things regarding Riko that go beyond Dia’s understanding, for example why her skin was tingling when they held hands for their new choreography last practice or why it made her so happy to hear Hanamaru say that their voices complement each other very well.

“You have a crush on her! How cute!” Mari said yesterday and left Dia speechless, staring at nothing with a twitching eye and too many words forming in her brain to articulate any of them.

The thought of having a _crush_ on _anyone_ is inconceivable to her, and yet here she is, awake in the middle of the night in front of her laptop, with Ruby sleeping soundly on her bed, looking up her symptoms and realising her friend was _right_.

Whenever Dia does not know what to do about anything, she usually tries one of two solutions. The first is going to the shrine and praying for insight and the strength to overcome her troubles, the other is to ask herself a simple question, that being ‘What would Ayase Eli do?’

For all of her knowledge about school idols, Dia has never completely found out about the romantic lives of the nine μ's members. She knows about the rumours, of course, and she is fairly certain that the one about Kousaka Honoka and A-Rise’s Kira Tsubasa going out is correct, but that is all – and no matter how hard she thinks about it, she cannot come up with an idea of how her role model would handle this situation.

Maybe that is a sign that she needs to take matters into her own hands and move on like the strong, independent, mature young woman she is. She will not be held down by such simple things as crushes.

 

* * *

 

“Dia-san? I think your timing was off … Ah, but I can try and change mine, too, if you’re more comfortable with that.”

Dia stares, unable to speak. She seems to do that a lot lately. Riko is really not making this ‘getting over it’ mission easier by being so considerate. Maybe she should ask her to treat her less respectfully, but that would undermine her authority as student council president _and_ the secrecy of her feelings.

(When thinking about whether to voice her concerns or to keep silent until they pass, she almost immediately decided to focus on the latter. Even if she knew how to properly convey her crush, which she doubts, the sheer possibility of it being one-sided is enough to seal her lips. With Love Live coming up, the last thing Aqours needs is a rift between them caused by unreciprocated feelings.)

Riko cocks her head and her long, dark red hair swiftly falls a bit to the side. It must feel so soft. “Dia-san?”

“Yes,” she somehow manages to say and prays that her cheeks heating up is simply an illusion.

“That’s not really an answer,” Kanan chimes in with a concerned look on her face. “I think Riko is right though, you were a bit too slow.”

“Ah. Yes,” Dia repeats and forces a smile. “Let’s try again?” It was not supposed to come out as a question, but she can hardly change the past. If she could, she would go back to the time she first thought that Riko was cute, in more than an ‘admiring your friends and stating the obvious’ way.

They try again, they fail again, and by the time the sun is setting and they finish their practice session, Dia feels oddly reminded of the time Chika and You had problems with _Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare_.

“Hm, maybe you could …” You places a finger on her chin and looks at the sky. Everyone else is inside the small shop buying ice cream. “Change the steps if you really can’t do it? That’s how Chika-chan and I did it.”

She remembers that quite vividly, but her problem is not that she cannot do the steps. It is that she keeps getting distracted by Riko being so close. It does not help that the song is a love song and its choreography very reliant on physical touches.

Dia wants to ask to switch places with someone else, Mari perhaps, but all of the other girls have been excelling in their positions and changing it up now would just confuse them again. They are mostly split up in groups of two and most of them are dancing with their usual partners, meaning Ruby with Hanamaru, Mari with Kanan, and Chika with You. Usually, it would be Chika with Riko and You with Yoshiko, but Yoshiko being the center is making that impossible, so Dia ended up paired with Riko.

Their shared lines are also not exactly helping.

When the others are coming out of the shop again, Riko hands Dia a raspberry popsicle. Their hands touch ever so briefly when Dia takes it and she almost drops it right there.

Some voice in the back of her head that sounds suspiciously like Mari says that waiting for this crush to pass is not going to help.

 

* * *

 

She does not know how she ended up in Riko’s room one evening.

She does not have any idea how she got Riko to play the piano for her.

She does not understand what her heart is doing when she hears her sing _Snow Halation_.

The only concept Dia does somehow seem to grasp is that the Mari in her head was right.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> tumblr: ohmaekumiko  
> talk Diariko to me


End file.
